Return to Patriotism
Summary The JMSDF lets loose with another round of naval artillery-fire and missile strikes as refugees on Dejima attempt to evacuate the island aboard makeshift rafts and boats. In an attempt to save as many refugee lives as possible, Kusanagi orders the Tachikoma units to secure as much space as they can find on the net to store the refugees' memories and ghosts, but the Tachikoma units disregard these orders. Taking matters into their own hands, the Tachikomas decide to commandeer a satellite and drop it into the path that a missile launched from the sub would take in order to prevent the missile from hitting its intended target. They succeed in commandeering a satellite, but in their haste to save the team the Tachikomas realize too late that the satellite they have chosen is their own AI satellite. Undeterred, the Tachikomas continue with their plan, saving copies of their memories in the space gathered for the refugees Elsewhere, Section 9 and Section 4 arrive at the bridge head with the plutonium, and are met by members of the GSDA. As Section 9 and Section 4 explain the situation the SLBM slated to destroy Dejima is launched; however it is intercepted before it could reach Dejima. Down at the docks, Batou succeeds in locating both Kusanagi and Kuze, who are evacuated from the island by a GSDA helicopter. Back at the cabinet room, Kayabuki and several security men loyal to her corner Chief Secretary Takakura, who is arrested by Aramaki. Following his arrest, the PM and Section 9 turn their attention to Gouda, who is planning on defecting to the American Empire. Accompanied by Aramaki and Togusa, a SAT team storms and secures the floor where Gouda and his American entourage are located. Gouda states that he is beyond the reach of the Japanese justice system, as he informed the Police of his actions by letter prior to the Dejima incident. However, Kayabuki has labelled Gouda a Japanese asset for his outstanding skills, requiring him to stay in Japan or face execution from the Self Defense Force to prevent him from falling into enemy hands. During the conversation, an elevator arrives to take Gouda and the Americans to the ground floor, but when the doors open at the top Kusanagi fires multiple rounds from her assault rifle, shooting Gouda's head off. However, at the same time, the CIA assassinates Kuze to prevent him from becoming a rallying point for the refugees. Some time later, (perhaps as an end result) Section 9 is disbanded and the staff has seemingly transferred into a militarized unit. With the Tachikomas gone, Kusanagi and the others are now reliant on less emotional, slightly more advanced AI vehicles/roller tanks that look similar to the Fuchikoma (as seen in the manga). Kusanagi, lost in thought, snaps out of her day dream and realizes her next mission with all her former Section 9 members, courtesy of Togusa. Batou then leads her team off in their new roller tanks to their next job, and Kusanagi leaves once they have gone, taking her own path. 2sac26x01.jpg 2sac26x02.jpg 2sac26x03.jpg 2sac26x04.jpg 2sac26x05.jpg Notable Dialogue :Man in Car: Ishikawa of Section 9 I take it. I came here to take that off your hands. :Ishikawa: Oh, you mean this? :motions to the plutonium hanging from his shoulder. :Man in Car: That's right. :punches him in the face through the car window :Ishikawa: Don't screw with us punk, Section 9 practically invented dirty tricks and information warfare. :Motoko: Kuze? :Kuze: Yes? :Motoko: Do you know how to fold origami cranes? :Kuze: Cranes? :Motoko: That's right, and only using your left hand. :Kuze: With the correct control software, anyone can do that. :Motoko: No, that's not what I mean. :Kuze: Can you do that, fold left handed? :Motoko: Now I can. :Kuze: It sounds like you've endured your fair share of loneliness too. I never asked, but who are you? What's your name? :Motoko: Don't recall, I do have a pseudonym though. It's the same thing with you, isn't it? :Kuze: I see, you're right. The refugees have given me countless names. I joined forces with them with the intent to save them. But maybe the real reason I united with them was to keep the loneliness at bay. :Motoko: Yet in the end you couldn't make it go away, because others could rely on you, but you couldn't rely on them. :Kuze: Do you have someone you can open yourself up to? :Motoko: I suppose I do. to Batou trying rescue Motoko :Kuze: I see, I've been looking for mine, for a long long time.